Angel Lily
Summary Angel Lily is one of the four Love Angels that were born on earth in order to fight against the Demons that are after the Four Sacred Somethings. She is the wielder of the Something Blue. Her civilian identity is Yuri Tanima. Yuri is actually the reincarnation of the Angel Lily that was blown across space-time in the battle with the Demon, Uragano and who fell in love with the High Angel, Limone. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Angel Lily, Yuri Tanama Origin: Wedding Peach Gender: Female Age: 12-13 years Classification: Human, Angel, Love Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Even in her civillian state, she was able to detect a strong presence), Magic, Transformation, Healing, Purification, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (The Love Wave (energy) that Angels carry is positive emotions/energy, love, and friendship, can create a streak of energy that binds opponents), Creation (Can create weapons), Holy Manipulation (Possesses the Something Blue, which is said to be of sacred powers and have the "blessings of the whole world", her other weapons should be comparable to Wedding Peach's, Reincarnation and Past Life Awareness. Attack Potency: Building level (Along with Daisy, destroyed a house in their clash with Pluie) | Large Building level (Superior to her previous form, was capable of hurting Ignious) Speed: Speed of Light (Comparable to Wedding Peach) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Building level (Took beatings from Pluie) | Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with her powers Standard Equipment: Various magical and sacred Items: *'Saint Lipliner:' The Saint Lipliner is an item that allows Yuri to transform into the Love Angel, Angel Lily. It's also a weapon that can purify and expel demons/evil energy and bind opponents. Used to perform her first attack - Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow. *'Something Blue:' A pair of holy earrings that once belonged to her grandmother. It is part of the Four Sacred Somethings, which are tools that guaranteed love, happiness and protection of the Angel World. It created the Sacred Scepter. It emits a powerful light and can track the other Sacred Somethings in their awakened state. *'Saint Scepter:' A scepter that emits a powerful wave of light that dispels darkness and purifies demons/evil powers. Used to perform the attack - Saint Scepter Stardust. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her powers are based on love and purification, so her powers might be limited to only those with sufficiently evil powers. She can also be corrupted with negative energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow:' Lily uses the Lipliner, which creates a streak of light that dispels darkness and purifies demons/evil powers. It can also bind people and restrict their movements. *'Saint Scepter Stardust:' Lily uses the Saint Scepter that creates a powerful wave of light. Key: Base Love Angel | Super Love Angel yuri1_2.jpg|Yuri Tanima Anime yuri3.jpg|Angel Lily (Bride) Anime yuri4.jpg|Angel Lily (Fighter Angel) Anime Angel Lily DX Transformation.gif|Angel Lily DX Transformation Angel Lily Speech.gif|Angel Lily Speech Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow.gif|Saint Lipliner Lily Rainbow Saint Scepter Stardust.gif|Saint Scepter Stardust Saint Spiral Whip.gif|Saint Spiral Whip (Anime only) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wedding Peach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8